Their Wedding Day
by hphall17
Summary: Prussia and Austria get their act together and get married. Everyone is happy for them. Well almost everyone. (A Frying Pangle fic from Hungary's POV)


Hungary watched her, no, the two idiots dance. Prussia was stepping on Austria's toes and Austria was nagging him about it but they both had smiles on their faces. They both looked very dapper in their wedding suits. Hungary sighed and turned away, ordering another drink at the open bar. Glancing over, she looked at all of the other nations watching the new couple. She wondered if any of them knew how long this had been coming. Getting her drink, she took a generous sip and turned back around. The boys had finally gotten their act together and were now slow dancing, gazing happily into each other eyes. She downed her drink. She had seen that look over the years when they thought she couldn't see them. They had always had something together that they never had with her. Once she finally figured that out, she knew that she couldn't just live a lie of them acting like they had this big rivalry over her. She cut herself off from both of them and started hanging out with other friends, Poland, Ukraine, Czech Liet, Belarus sometimes. They were all here too but even they didn't know all that happened.

Quickly, she ordered another drink once again having an excuse to turn away. The two idiots didn't let up through and still tried to see her and wouldn't stop until she told them that she never loved either of them but only used them for resources and used them for political reasons. She must of sounded convincing since they both left her alone after that. After that outburst, she had called Poland crying who didn't even pause but just told her to hold on and came and took her out drinking. He never even asked why too. She really didn't deserve him. Prussia and Austria seemed to actually get along after that. Which lead to tonight of course, to this reception and to the longest first dance Hungary had ever known. Turning and sitting on the bar stool, she looked over to see them making out on the dance floor. From the various looks of disgust to lust on the watchers, it was obvious this kiss had way too much tongue. Hungary knew from experience they both had that problem. She should have known they would be perfect together just from that.

"My my, looks like someone started early." A voice said from beside her.

"Fuck off, France." She turned to look at the exasperating country.

"Tut tut, such harsh words on this lovely day. I was merely making an observation." France ordered a glass of wine while she rolled her eyes. She did not need France right at this moment.

"Open bar," was all her explanation. She didn't have the words or the want to explain herself.

"True true. Drinking on Austria and Prussia's dime is sometime not to go to waste. But I do not think that you are drinking because of that. Everyone here knows that of all people, you were the one on the raw end of this deal." Hungary stiffened at his words. Gods above, please let that not what everyone thinks hear, she thought. She put on a fake smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am all for the boy love, you know that. Austria and Prussia together just means more fantasies for me. I bet they would even let me take pictures." She said with what she hoped was a joking tone but came out as more sarcastic and bitter.

France laughed, the bastard. "I am sure that they would if you asked. They are both your exes. I think they would find that exciting. But you are not going to ask."

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

"Fine fine. I know when I am not wanted. I will go congratulate the happy couple now. Maybe I should send your congratulations as well." Hungary was sorely tempted to throw her drink at him as he walked toward the dance floor but she didn't want more attention on her. The fools finally seemed to have stopped their dance and were accepting congratulations. Hungary wondered why she even got an invitation, even though she knew almost all nations got an invite. A personal marriage between countries was not common. The last time she went to one it was her own. She shook the memory out her head but it persisted. She remembered how happy made herself seem and how bittersweet and fake she felt. Prussia was one on the outside that time. She remembered seeing him at the bar like this one, looking about as good as she felt now. Hungary wondered even then if he was depressed over her or Austria. Feeling as if she should have seen the signs years ago, she finally stood up off the chair, wobbling a bit. Getting her bearings, she started to walk toward the throng of dancing nations but stopped short. Seeing Prussia push cake into Austria's face, both of them laughing, she knew she couldn't fake this. Turning heel, she walked a quickly as she could to the exit. Once she was out in the open air, she took a deep breath in. She took one last glance at the party and then walked away. She didn't know where she was walking she just needed to get away and she was too drunk to drive. She stopped walking when she felt her phone vibrate. Wiping away the tears she didn't realize she had, she answered her phone.

"Hey where are you? France said he talked to you earlier but you disappeared." Hungary could hear loud music in the background of the call.

"Ukraine, I just took a walk. I am going to get a taxi and then sleep." She hoped she couldn't hear the crying in her voice.

"Well okay. I may turn in soon too. Poland was going to call you earlier but he is now dancing on the tables. You sure you are going to make it to your hotel?"

"Yes yes I will. You have fun. Bye Ukraine." Quickly she ended the call knowing that Ukraine would mother her more if she didn't hang up herself. She hailed a taxi and told the driver the address.

Looking out the window, her mind went unwilling to her last conversation with Prussia and Austria.

"You're getting married? This soon? You have been dating what, a year? Two years? That is nothing for us."

She remembered how Austria grabbed Prussia's hand. "I know it is odd but we known each other so long already it doesn't matter how long we have officially been together."

"Oh yeah it is going to be awesome. We are going to go all out for this." Prussia grinned at her but she couldn't grin back.

"We don't expect me to help. I am done with anything weddings wise." She hated how cold she sounded then. The boys' faces showed that had hurt but they recovered.

"Oh c'mon Hungary. We were hoping that you would marry us yourself. We both know you couldn't be either of ours maid of honor since we would both want you for that so why not do the next best thing and marry us!" Prussia had leaned forward hopefully. Austria smiled at her softly. She couldn't deal with how they were making her feel then and now. Then she had gotten angry and yelled and then left in a huff. Now she had just left. North Italy had done the marrying instead. He had done a good job and it had been a solid service. But she almost puked when they kissed at the end. Why she went to the reception she did not know. She saw the hotel and paid the driver and got out. Getting to her room took some time since she still was not quite sober but she made it. Unlocking her door, she stumbled in, shutting the door behind her. Dropping her purse, she walked over the bed in the near pitch blackness and collapsed on it. She dosed and started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly the light was on and Austria and Prussia leaned over her. Instinctively, she moved to punch them but they held down her arms.

"Hush, it is just us." Austria whispered, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah don't freak out. And if you are wondering how we got in, Austria picked the lock." Prussia lounged to the other side of her, grinning his toothy grin.

Hungary's brain couldn't keep up. What came out of her mouth was, "Why?"

Prussia chuckled. "Why are we here? Well that is simple. To seduce you."

"WHAT?" Hungary tried to sit up but their hands held firm.

"Now dear, don't try to run away again. And Prussia really? Much too forward she is already jump as is." Austria reached up and began to pet her hair, running his long fingers through her hair very distractingly but not distractingly enough.

"Do you both think this is funny?' She burst out. She could feel tears starting to form but she blinked them back. "You two just got married and you have a party going on and people to see and you are here saying you want to seduce me? What is this on one of your bucket lists to have a threesome on your wedding night? If so you can forget it." Now the tears were falling, angry ones, that did no good on the kind faces of the idiots holding her.

"This is serious business. And the party can live on its own. It sucked after you left. And no that should be on my bucket list." Prussia's free hand moved onto her stomach and his fingers made circles on her dress. Hungary closed her eyes and took a deep breath and was about to rant again when Austria said, "Poland and Ukraine told us you know. About how you felt about us."

Her eyes snapped open and she felt a sinking sensation. She knew what they had told them. One really drunk night, Hungary had opened up to them and told them everything with Prussia and Austria. About how she was in love them both and they seemed to love her but not as much as they loved each other. About how she had tried to get rid of her feelings but they just wouldn't stop and it made her bitter and angry. About how she secretly wished that they had never met all those years ago and how she knew they would be trouble even then. How she hated how everyone seemed to treat her like either a trophy or an accessory to them. How she was just going to live in misery with them being together and her left behind. When had sobered up she swore them to secrecy but obviously she was going to have talks with them now.

Hungary looked at their smiling faces and just started sobbing. She could tell they weren't expecting that and used that to stand up turning around she started to scream at them.

"Fuck you both. Wasn't it enough for you to be together without me that you have to do this. I get it. Hungary actually has feelings so let's throw it in her face. Why don't you both just leave me alone and be happy without me? I know I can never be the boy you thought I was, so just leave me be being the girl and go have your gay love fest. Just..." she put her face in her hands trying to stop the tears. "Leave me alone if you don't mean it."

Two pairs of arm embraced her. Too tired to fight it anymore, she let herself be held as the boys murmured comforting noises. When she got to hiccups and she finally calmed down after her cry, they moved her slowly back to the bed and sat on it. She focused on what they were saying now.

"We didn't know."

"We thought you just hated us."

Austria pulled her hands down slowly and wiped her face off. She sniffed and blinked her tired eyes. Prussia gave her a tissue and blew her nose.

"Now to start off, Hungary," Austria lifted her chin toward him. "You will always be a part of our lives no matter what. Both of us love you dearly. I thought that was obvious."

"Seriously Hungary, people were surprised we weren't get a poly marriage. You are never getting rid of us. Without you there is no us." Prussia reached over and grabbed Austria's hand and clasped it on her leg.

"What will take for you to believe us?" Austria asked softly.

Hungary blinked. "I don't...I don't know." she admitted. Then as almost one, her boys went on one knee in front of her. Prussia pulled out a box and Austria opened it. Inside, there was a necklace with two rings on it. She almost started crying again when she saw it.

"Will you..."

"Hungary..."

"Be our..."

"Wife?"

"Both of ours if that wasn't clear." Austria added.

Hungary felt her mind go blank and she laughed. She laughed so hard she fell of the bed and her boys rushed to help her up but she brushed them off.

"My boys, my idiot boys." She threw arms around both of them and breathed them in. "I am going to have to say no." She sat back to their shocked faces. She giggled again.

"I told you I don't to deal with marriage stuff. I know you both love it but it is not for me. But I will take the rings." Reaching out she took the box and put the necklace around her neck. "Think of this as a promise rather than a marriage. We will still need to talk things out but for now you are mine and I am yours. We can work out the kinks later. We always do."

Giggling, she felt two bodies slam into hers and hands and lips everywhere. They picked her up again and laid back down on the bed. Her neck where the necklace was was ravaged by lips and teeth. Fingers found buttons and zippers and then there was skin which was set upon and worshiped with licks and murmurs. Lips lavished lips and then necks and chests and then lower. Sighs and moans was heard from all parties as they took each other apart and so skillfully held each other together again. They worked out a rhythm in their bodies together and they breathed in gasps as they found new ways to move together. They left their marks on each other so that everyone would know who they belonged to. The noise was a symphony that the whole hotel heard them finish. Bodies collapsed on each other and they breathed. Moving so that everyone was comfortable, Hungary began to drift off. But not before she heard Prussia whisper, "Now that was awesome." A huff of a laugh, Hungary fell asleep in the arms of her idiot boys.


End file.
